ALTERNATE MERMAID MELODY
by anjeez929
Summary: MMPPP but with Different Princesses.


Entry 1ALT

We seen what happens if one mermaid princess is replaced.

How about all seven?

**Copy MMPPP**

**Delete Character=Lucia**

**Delete Character=Hanon**

**Delete Character=Rina**

**Delete Character=Caren**

**Delete Character=Noel**

**Delete Character=Coco**

**Delete Character=Sara**

"Now who shall I replace them with?"

**Roles[Zoe]=Protagonist**

**Roles[Meru]=Friend**

**Roles[Masahiro]=Cold Hearted**

**Roles[Nikora]=Fourth mermaid**

**Roles[Penelope]=Twin**

**Roles[Kotoko]=Casanova**

**Roles[Seira]=Evil Mermaid**

"Just for good measure"

**Genderswap(Masahiro)**

**Birthdate[Seira]=11/22/1981**

"Perfect"

* * *

Zoe is a normal 13 and a half year old girl. Or so you think. You see, Zoe is the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific. Unlike normal North Pacific mermaids, whose hair colour is pink, her hair colour is blonde and nobody knew why. Anyways, seven and a half years ago, she gave away her pink pearl to a boy he saved. No more details. Now, today is the day she would swim up to the human world. She transformed into a human. "Alright, I'm ready"

She walked around, looking for a place to stay. She heard of the Pearl Piari, a hotel run by Pearl Oyster Fairy Madame Taki. She went inside. Aqua Guardian Hippo also came with her. She decided to take a bath. When a mermaids shell locket touches water, the mermaid wearing it gets transformed into their mermaid forme. Just then, Hippo barged in the door. "ZOE-SAN! TROUBL-" He then got splashed by Zoe who said "Aah, Pervert!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Hippo, "I finally got a pure pearl reaction and came here to report it right away!" "Is that true?" asked Zoe, "Sorry! I'll sing a song for an apology, so please forgive me!" Hippo panicked as Zoe couldn't sing properly without her pearl. But Zoe did anyway. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Shouted Hippo, "Mermaids without their pearls have NO sense in music! Please be a little aware of that! We came to the human world to search for YOUR object!" "You don't need to get that angry!" complained Zoe, "besides, can we really trust your object radar?" "EXCUSE ME! There is nothing wrong!" said Hippo, "This this is the first time we've had a strong reaction!" He explained why a pearl is so important, but Zoe fell asleep.

The next day, Zoe saw a surfer. What she didn't know was that surfer was the boy she rescued, whose name is Kaito. "H-Have I... met you before?" Zoe said. "Are you asking me out?" randomly said Kaito. "Ahh! No! NO!" "Well that's fine..." Kaito said, "If you like me, come to this beach again next Sunday! There's a surfing competition" he winked. "I'll be waiting" Zoe blushed. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Zoe wailed. She ran off

That day was also Zoe's first day at school. Zoe tried to look at the table but a crowd was in her way. She looked behind her. "Ahh! The guy form this morning!" she shouted. Kaito asked "What's your name?" "My name?" said Zoe, "Zoe Shinhana" Kaito went up to the table. "You're in the same class as me." he said. They walked to homeroom together. However, they didn't notice a younger girl with blue hair watching her. "That girl..."

After school, she saw the girl who was stalking her. "Hey!" she said, "I'm Meru Hosho. Call me Meru, okay?" "Are you close with Kaito-sama?" Meru asked. Zoe blushed as she shook her head. "You're going to the surfing competition to cheer for him, right?" Meru asked. Zoe just said "Hn? uhh. err..." "You're worried about Katio-sama, right?" "That's not true!" Then a group of Background girls noticed her. "Who's that?" "She was talking with Kaito-kun." "I'm envious..." "He's Pretty popular!" Zoe thought to herself. "You better be careful..." Meru said, "If you're aiming for him, you'll have a lot of rivals!" "That's why I'm telling you I'm not!" Meru stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you how to get guys!" she said.

They tried a few outfits, took a selfie, etc. They then arrived at a jewellery store. Meru noticed Zoe's pendant. "Oh, by the way, you're wearing a cute pendant." "Oh, this?" Zoe said, "It's a tradition where-" "Zoe-san" said an interrupting voice. It was Hippo in a pile of toys. "Zoe-san, I'm Here!" Meru noticed Hippo. "Ah, this penguin stuffed toy is cute!" Zoe stopped Meru from getting closer by saying "I-It's not cute at all!" She diverted Pencil's attention. Hippo can now speak to Zoe. "Zoe-san, how long are you gonna play around? Aren't you looking for your pearl?" Meru came up and said "Who are you talking to?" "It's nothing, it's nothing! Heh, talking to myself..." said Zoe. Meru then became suspicious. "I guess I gotta head home now..." "Eh? I was gonna look a little longer..." Meru said. "Then I guess I'll go home! Meru, I'll see ya tomorrow!" "Yeah, see ya." Meru Ruby rush home. "Heh, what an energetic stuffed toy..." Meru said.

Sunday, the day of the surfing competition. "Wow. There are lots of people here!" said Zoe. For reasons I'll not explain, Zoe convinced Hippo to go. Hippo noticed something on his Pearl Radar "The Pearl's reaction is considerably high..." Anyways, Zoe and Meru looked around. "I wonder where the target is." Meru said. Then, a bunch of guys came up and flirted with them. Meru left but a guy halted Zoe. Kaito strangled that guy's hand. "It's last years champion!" the guy said, "They're with you? Sorry!" The group left. "Those clothes are cute!" Kaito said, "Though, I like more racy ones!" Zoe blushed. The surfing competition was announced. "Then, I'll let you see a cool show!" said Kaito. Ruby shouted at Kaito "YOU PERVERT!"

Kaito wore Zoe's pearl for good luck. The pearl began to shine. A water demon noticed it. It captured Kaito with the wave. Zoe rushed into the water to save him. Meru tried to follow, but the wind caught her. Ruby, in gem form, dashed to where Fries and Kaito are. "Where are you, Kaito?" she thought. She noticed an underwater storm. The demon, whose name is Izuru suddenly appeared, holding Kaito. "Who are you? Gimme back Kaito!" shouted Zoe. "Are you the owner of this pearl?" said Izuru. Zoe noticed a pendant with a pearl on it. "That's my gem!" she thought, "So, he was Kaito after all! He's been taking good care of my object all this time!" "Mermaid Princess" said Izuru, "I've been waiting for you! To make you and your pearl my own!" She summoned a water dragon to attack Zoe. Kaito woke up. He saw a mermaid, the same one that saved him seven years ago. The pearl on his pendant began to shine. Kaito thought "The gem that I got from her is..." Kaito threw the gem towards Zoe. The pearl transformed into a microphone. Zoe was in her human form, but she was wearing a pink dress and skirt with laced gloves and boots. She was then surrounded in a ball of light. A voice popped into her mind. "_Sing. Sing, princess!_" "Who... Who is it?" Zoe said. Just then, a song started playing. "This song... is the one I sang often when I was a child!" "What are you planning on doing?" said Izuru, still holding on Kaito. She released Kaito from his grip. Zoe announced, "Pichi Pichi voice live start!" The water dragons tried to attack the ball of light but failed.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

The song was hurting Izuru. "Love shower pitch!" Zoe cried, "How about an encore!" Izuru grunted. "Next time this won't happen!" He popped out of the scene. Zoe stared the microphone. "So this is the Object Princesses' power!"

Zoe tried to wake Kaito up. Kaito opened his eyes. "Kaito!" "You're the mermaid from that day..." Kaito said "I've been saved by you again..." "No, thanks to you, I was saved today..." said Zoe. "You were crying then too" Kaito added. "Finally... Finally we meet!" cried Zoe as she hugged Kaito. What they didn't notice was Hippo tracking them with his radar. He noticed another dot next where he was supposed to be. "What's this? There's another one nearby?" "As I though, Zoe is one too." said a voice. It was Meru. She held up her aquamarine pearl. "More importantly, those two are dangerously close..." added Pencil. Grassy noticed Ruby and Kaito. "If by chance Ruby confesses to a human..." said Match. "If she falls in love with a human, it'll be bad!" cried Grassy, spazzing out.

The next day at school, Kaito came up Zoe. "Thank's for yesterday!" Kaito said, "You were the one who called the rescue squad, right?" "Uh, yeah, I did!" said Ruby. "I can usually handle that kinda wave..." Kaito noticed the Pendant. The same one the mermaid that saved him yesterday was wearing. "What's wrong?" asked Ruby. "Um... oh yeah! The spring Festival starts today..." said Kaito. "Spring Festival?" asked Ruby. "Wanna go together?" asked Kaito. Ruby blushed. "I'll show you an inlet that only we surfers know about!" "Really?" "Yeah!" "I'M SO HAPPY!"

Zoe was staring out the window before Meru came. Meru slapped her. "Ow! Hann? Why did you slap me?" cried Ruby. "What were you doing?" said Meru. Zoe just said "hehehe" "Don't "hehehe" me!" said Meru, "What were you and Kaito-sama talking about?" "I was invited" "Invited to...?" "A date!" Meru brought Zoe up to the roof. "What are you trying to do?" "About what?" asked Zoe. "You're still dating him even though you're an Object Princess?" said Meru. "Oh! You're a Mermaid Princess too!" Zoe said, "Why didn't you tell me?" "That's why I'm giving you advice!" said Meru, "Don't you think it's pathetic? An Mermaid Princess falling for a mere human male?" "What are you talking about!? Weren't you the one who said they would teach me how to get guys!?" complained Zoe. "Wait, did I say that?" asked Meru, "Whatever, give up on that date!" "No way, I won't give it up!" said Zoe. "Give it up!" "I won't" "If you won't give it up, I'm coming with you! Okay?" "Why are you coming on my date!?" "Because it'll be a problem if you unintentionally confess to him!" Zoe stopped. "Could it be that you have forgotten what would happen if we objects reveal our true identity?" said Meru, "We become seafoam! Got it?" "I won't reveal my true identity!" "Zoe!" "He kindly invited me to the spring festival!" "You're stubborn" "You're the stubborn one! Leave me alone!" "I won't" They argued until the bell rang. Then they turned their backs on each other.

In the deep sea, there is a castle. The Panthalassa castle. Inside, There was an evil guy who looked like Kaito, only his hair is grey. His name is Gaito. "So you failed to catch the Mermaid Princess, didn't ya, Izuru?" he said. "I'm sorry that such a thing has happened, Gaito-sama!" said Izuru, lying on the floor. "Did you slack off?" No, not at all!" "I guess I should've let someone else do it..." Gaito left. "Gaito-sama!" Just then, another water demon appeared. "Yai, Yai! You got scolded! You got scolded!" she said. "Eriru!" "hehehe, How dare you come back after letting the gem escape, Izuru!" "Shut up!" said Izuru, "Someone like you couldn't capture her!" Eriru laughed. Apparently, Eriru has two Personalities, one being lighthearted, and the other being evil. "There's no way she can escape my chilling, all-terrifying powers! I'd like to do it without you, Izuru" she said, in her evil personality. "Very well then, Eriru." said Gaito, "I'll leave it up to you this time!" Puffball quickly changed back to lighthearted. "Okay!" "Gaito-sama, please let me do it this time!" pleaded Izuru. "Gaito-sama asked ME to do it!" said Eriru, "Out of my way, Izuru, you failure!" Izuru sneered "Well then, I'll be leaving!" said Eriru, "Gaito-sama, wait for me!" She then flew out of the corridor.

At the spring festival, Zoe was waiting near the fountain for Kaito. "To get a date with Kaito this quickly..." she said, "I'm nervous!" Just then, she heard Kaito say "Sorry to make you wait!" She turned around to see Kaito with fangirls surrounding him. "These guys captured me!" "Don't say it like that!" said one of the girls. "Kaito, You're dating with this little girl?" said the other. "I'm not a little girl!" said Zoe, "We're the same age!" But the girls ignored her. "There's an interesting store that's new, let's go there!" They Pulled Kaito away. Also, Zoe got jealous and left. Meanwhile, Meru was searching for Ruby. A few minutes ago, Hippo asked Meru to accompany Zoe. Meru spotted Kaito with some fangirls. "Kaito-sama!" Meru ran to him only to get bumped into a music teacher. Meru fell instantly in love with him. "Are you alright?" he said. "Huh? Yeah..." said Meru. "Oh, if you want, you can have this." said the music teacher, giving her the fish Eriru (don't ask) gave him, "I was forced to take it... so if it's not a bother..." "Heh, It's no bother at all!" she said. "that's great. Are you a middle school student?" "Yeah!" "Be sure to get back before it turns late!" "Umm," said Meru, "thanks for this!" "Thank you, I'm saved." the Music teacher said, then he left.

Zoe was walking down the alley, alone. Just then, she saw Kaito. "Found you!" "Kaito..." "I got rid of them at last!" "What! I'm going home!" Zoe said before she walked away. "Wouldn't it be better to go suck up to those pretty girls?" she added. Kaito stopped her. "You're the one I have I date with!" he said. Zoe blushed. "Kaito..." Kaito noticed the fangirls lookng for him. "oh no, it's them!" He rushed off with Zoe. Kaito took Zoe to the cove he talked about that morning. "I thought I'd tell you about this now..." He said, "There's an inlet" When they arrived, Zoe recognised it. "This is the same inlet from when I saved Kaito" she thought. She noticed she was holding hands with Kaito. "Hey, can I ask you something." "What" "That ring... what is it?" asked Kaito. "umm..." "Did you get it from someone?" "No." said Zoe, "umm... err..." "I heard a really pretty voice at this shore..." said Kaito, "Even now, I can't forget about it..." "That means... It was my song from that day" she said. She let go from Kaito's grip and held her hand towards her chest. She started singing but she was too nervous so it sounded off-key. "I'M GOING HOME!" she shouted and left. "Zoe, I'll escort you!" Kaito shouted. "I'm going alone!" cried Zoe. "I guess it wasn't Zoe..." said Kaito. He remembered yesterday, when he was saved by that mermaid. "I wonder if that was a dream... Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Meru were sitting on the shoreline with the fish. Meru said "Even though I gave Zoe a hard time..." She giggled. She released the fish. "Go back to your own sea!" she said. "That guy was really great..." said Meru. She giggled. Meru jumped into the water, tuning into a mermaid, and swam carelessly. What she didn't notice was the fish detected the two. A water demon appeared. It was Eriru, in her evil personality. Eriru looked at the fish, "Good girl, you have found them..." "Uhh, who are you?" said Meru. Eriru said nothing and started to attack her. Erirul said to The two "Although I was searching for the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, What luck it is, to get the Aquamarine Pearl Mermaid Princess..." Eriru strangled Meru. "Come with me peacefully!" she said. Just then, she heard someone. It was the Pink Pearl Princess. "Meru, what's wrong!" "Whats this? Now the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess?" Eriru said. She used dark magic to tangle up Meru. "I'm gonna go capture your friend too, so wait a bit!" said Eriru. "Who are you?" said Zoe. Eriru suddenly turned lighthearted. "I'm Eriru! Nice to meet you!" Zoe was weirded out by this. "I even got the Aquamarine Princesses, I'm so lucky!" Eriru sang, "I can't imagine how happy Gaito-sama is going to be!" "You think you caught us already?" questioned Zoe. "Yup!" replied Eriru, "Now, be caught peacefully!" Zoe said "You do bad things in the Sea World, so I'll purify you with Pichi Pichi voice, Spring Festival Live start!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" Zoe transformed into her idol form. Eriru giggled. "hehehe. I'll change into Battle Form!" She spun around and turned into her evil Personality. "Now I won't fail like Izuru." "Izuru?" questioned Ruby, "You're a friend of his?" "Hurry up and sing!" said Eriru, "I'll evaluate your song! Though you'll probably get a zero" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Zoe didn't even get up to the Prechorus when she realized the song had no effect on Eriru. "Oh is it over already?" asked Eriru, "Then I'll attack now" She sent a rainbow beam towards Ruby. "Zoe-sama!" cried Meru, "Eriru, what do you plan to do with us?" Eriru didn't respond. "As I thought, she can't hear" She noticed Eriru's bandanna covered her ears. She tried to grab it, the snare was just long enough for her to grab the bandanna. The snare released Meru. "I got it! Watch this, Eriru!" she said. "Aquamarine Pearl Voice!" Meru's idol form had a blue strapless shirt and skirt. She had similar gloves and boots to Zoe. "The rehersal is over!" she said. "Awesome!" said Zoe, "Meru-chan, you're so cute!" "How do I look, Ruby?" asked Meru. "You are all set up... me too" "The encore is Pichi Pichi Duo"

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no fantajia  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

"Ahhh, this sucks! They're so cute it pisses me off!" shouted Eriru, "GAITO-SAMA!" She disapeared. "Love Shower Pitch!" "We did it, Zoe-sama!" said Meru. "It's thanks to you!" said Zoe.

Later, Kaito was lying down at the inlet. That's when she heard a voice. Kaito looked up, It was the mermaid standing on a rock. Kaito ran towards the rock. "How can I ever meet you? i...l... ove...you..." The mermaid jumped up to the moonlight before moving towards Kaito. "I do too... ever since we met... You've been in my heart..." the mermaid said. She ran over and Kissed Kaito. She then left. "Wait" He heard the voice of the mermaid "Search for me! You'll find me for sure"

A few days later, Meru decided to move in with Zoe. They were walking together. "Thanks, Zoe-sama." said Meru, "Thanks to your help, we were able to get most of our things put away before school!" Just then, They heard someone say "Ah, It's you." Meru turned around. It was the music teacher they met on the Spring festival! Meru blushed "You're the guy from that day" she said. "You are a student at this school, right?" "Y-yes!" "What is it, Meru is he an acquaintance?" Zoe said, "What's wrong, Meru? You're blushing." "Shut up, Zoe!" Meru said. "I am the music teacher, Tarou Mitsuki. Nice to meet you" Zoe came up and said "You're Mitsuki-sensei? I'm-" She was pushed by Meru. "Um... I'm Meru Hosho" "Please take good care of me, Mitsuki-sensei!" she said. Mitsuki laughed. "I'll see you two in music class then!" He then left. "I can't wait for his music class!" said Meru. "What! Even though you told me to give up on human males!?" said Zoe. They then noticed a girl wearing glasses. She was for some reason wearing a boys uniform. "That was a Girl, right?" asked Zoe. "She goes to our school?" said Meru. "Maybe she's a transfer student!" said Zoe.

In class, a lot of girls were chatting about the girl. "She's awesome, like a model!" "Even though she's wearing a guy's uniform, she's a girl right?" "She's cool!" "I guess she is a transfer student. She's in our class..." Zoe thought. The teacher said "Masami Hamasaki has transferred into our class today." Masami looked around. One student caught her attention. Kaito. She stared at him. "Hamasaki-san, your seat is over there" the teacher said, pointing at the middle desk. The day passed as Masami couldn't help stare at Kaito. Just then, Zoe and Meru came up to them. "Hamasaki-san," said Zoe, "I'm Zoe Shinhana." "And I'm Meru Hosho. Nice to meet ya!" Masami ignored them. "Call me Zoe, Okay." "Call me Meru!" "Hey," said Meru, "Can we call you Masami?" Masami left. "Masami, where are you going?" said Zoe. "What's with her!?" said Meru, "She's so rude, just being silent and not answering us!" "She's probably just nervous after transferring" said Zoe. "She had a totally straight face, what was she, like, thinking..." said Meru. Then she left. "Okay, I've decided." thought Zoe, "I'm gonna be friends with Masami!"

That night, Meru was taking a bath in Zoe's Bathtub. "Ahh... This feels nice! Zoe-sama, what are you doing?" She cranked the bubble maker. "This is great, isn't it?" she said. "Shut up! If you're gonna take a bath, why not do it in your own room?" said Zoe. "Don't be so uptight!" shouted Meru. Zoe went back to whatever she was doing. "ugh, jeez. Meru's too lazy to clean her own bath?" She finished the Rings which was what she was doing. "They're done" There were three rings each with a different colour. Meru went into Ruby's room. "I was wondering what you were up to since I got in the tub..." said Meru, "And you were making rings. How cute!" Zoe gave a ring to her. "Meru is the Aquamarine Pearl Princess, so yours is blue! It's a friendship sign!" She pointed to her ring. "I'm the Pink Pearl Princess, so mine is pink." "This ring is nice" said Meru. She noticed one last ring. "But there's one more..." she said. "I'm giving it to Masami!" answered Zoe. "She so rude," shouted Meru, "You should just ignore her! I don't even think she'll be happy!" "I wonder if you're right..." said Ruby.

The next day at school, Zoe was giving her ring to Masami. "I wonder if Masami will be happy..." she said. "Just give it to her quickly..." said Meru. Zoe nodded. She noticed Masami isn't at her seat. "She isn't here..." said Zoe, "I wonder where she went?" The two looked through the corridors looking for Masami. Just then, Meru heard piano playing. "This piano music..." said Meru, "I wonder if Tarou-sama is playing it in the music room!" She ran off. Zoe said "Masami isn't here... I wonder where she went..." She then noticed that Meru were gone. "OMG, Meru... Fine, I'll go look by myself!" Zoe walked onto the roof, still looking for Masami. She then Noticed Masami on the roof too. "Ah, there she is!" But then, she noticed Kaito. "Kaito..." she thought. Just then, Masami walked straight between Zoe and Kaito, So it looked like they were Kissing. That shocked Zoe so much, she dropped the green ring. "No way..." she thought, "Masami and Kaito are... kissing..." She ran away. Actually, Masami and Kaito weren't kissing. "Although I have no clue what you're trying to do," said Kaito, "Why are you staring at me?" "You plan to hide in the Human World, but I won't let you!" said Masami. "What the hell are you talking about!?" shouted Kaito. "Even though you're a demon, you plan to play innocent..." Masami turned away, "Fine, I plan to unmask you anyways!" She left. "What's with her?" Kaito said to himself. As Kaito walked away, he noticed a ring. He picked it up. "This is..."

Zoe and Meru were sitting on the bench. Zoe looked depressed. "Masami and Kaito were kissing, eh?" said Meru, "It might be a misunderstanding!" Zoe didn't respond. "It could've just looked like that from far away!" said Meru. Zoe still didn't respond. "Her glasses might've broke and he saw it or something..." said Meru, "Ah, I get it! They must've been playing doing a staring contest!" "Why would they be doing a staring contest alone on the roof?" said Zoe. "Well, that would be pretty unusual..." said Meru, "If it worries you so much, why not ask him directly?" Zoe tried to. She hid behind a tree and watched Kaito. "Is she right?" she thought, "That's it. It must be what Meru said! I only saw it from far away. It must have been a misunderstanding." She saw Kaito walk towards her and Zoe said "I'll go ask him upfront!" She walked up to Kaito. "Kaito" "Eh, what's up Zoe?" said Kaito. "Umm, er..." "what is it?" "What were you doing with Masami on the roof a while ago?" said Ruby. "Ah, we were seen?" Kaito said in a way that they were, in fact, kissing. Zoe imagined Masami with Katio, kissing. "No good, I can't ask!" she said as it was all in her imagination.

Later, Zoe was taking a bath. She stopped cracking the bubble maker. She sighed. "I know it won't solve anything, even if I worry about it alone..." Someone came in, she surprised Zoe by covering her eyes. "Who's there?" The girl uncovered Zoe's eyes. It was Meru. "Meru, What are you doing?" Zoe said. "I did it because you had such a serious face." Meru said, "I thought I'd tease you a bit! You're still thinking about Kaito-sama and Masami, right?" Zoe looked at her. "Why don't you ask him directly instead of worrying indecisively..." suggested Meru. She held up a ticket. "I'll give you this." she said, "I got these concert tickets from Tarou-sama at school." "What I do with those?" asked Zoe. "I got two of them, so why don't you go and invite Kaito-kun?" suggested Meru. "I get it!"

Kaito had just finished surfing. He was walking to his house when he saw Masami. "You're living in a pretty nice house, aren't you?" she said, "Because of your dead parents?" "What!?" exclaimed Kaito. "I guess they were really famous musicians, weren't they..." she said. "That's irrelivant" Just then, Masami tackled Kaito. "How long do you plan to play innocent?!" she exclaimed. "Play innocent about what!?" Kaito said. "Don't play innocent!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" He hit Masami. "Cut it out! Since yesterday you've been falsely accusing me!" Masami looked at Kaito. He looked just like Gaito but with Orange hair. "If you keep trying to accuse me, I won't forgive you even if you're a girl!" Kaito shouted. Meanwhile, Zoe was watching. She saw Masami and Kaito stare at each other. "Could it be that I was wrong?" she thought, "This isn't the mood of lovers..." She left. Masami continued to stare at Kaito until she ran away. Kaito watched her. He left.

He was just outside his house when he saw Zoe sit on the doorstep. "What are you doing?" He said. "I was just in the area..." she said. Zoe giggled. Kaito put his surfboard down. "And?" he said, "What's your business with me?" Zoe blushed. "Ah, this is scary!" she thought, "But Bubble kindly gave me these tickets. I must ask him directly!" Just then, she noticed a button has fell off Kaito's shirt. "Uh, Button..." Kaito noticed. "It's coming off!" she said, "I'll put it back on!" Kaito noticed the pink ring. "This is.. . definitely what I saw on the roof yesterday..." He opened the door. "Come on in!" he said. Zoe looked around. "Ahh! This is Kaito's room!" she said, "Wonderful!" Kaito pointed at a drawer. "The sewing tools are in that drawer over there..." he said. He took of his shirt. "I'm gonna take a shower, so take care of this!" he said as he threw the shirt to Zoe. He took a shower as Zoe was sewing. "I'm sort of nervous!" she thought, "Kaito's room... Kaito's shirt... I'm sewing Kaito's shirt button!" "I'm like his girlfriend!" Then, she pricked her finger. Kaito came in. "Did you poke yourself?" he asked, "Give me your hand!" Kaito grabbed Zoe's hand and sucked her finger. Zoe blushed. This went on for 27 seconds until suddenly, she accidentally turned on the boombox with her foot. She noticed an album with the word Doumoto. "Doumoto?" she thought, "Then this CD is Kaito's father's..." Kaito quickly turned it off. "You know, I have something to give you." He threw the ring to Zoe. "You were watching right? Masami and I-" Zoe then remembered what happened. "There's nothing between us." said Kaito. "I-It's really not bothering me..." said Zoe. "I really have no clue what she was thinking..." he said. He remembered Masami accusing him for something and the mermaid saying "Search for me!". "Geez, I don't understand girls..." he said. Zoe thought, "Kaito... what is he feeling right now...?" She then remembered Meru giving her the tickets. "Um, Kaito?" she said, "Actually, there's this concert this evening and I have two tickets. You wanna come with me?" "Concert?" questioned Kaito. Zoe nodded verbally. "Meru said she got them from Mitsuki-sensei."

Meanwhile, in the Panthalassa castle, Gaito was looking at the Indigo Pearl princess he captured. "Beautiful..." he said, "Mermaid Princess... to take that beauty to be my own..." He looked at Izuru and Eriru. "The other two... bring her to me quickly." he said. "Then I will introduce Aqua Regina, the Sea Goddess, and Control the entire world!" Just then, someone called out "Gaito-sama!" "What is it, Yuuri?" he said. "Do you like the second Mermaid Princess we captured?" said Izuru. "Yes, Excellent job." "I'm close to finding the one who were with the Indigo Pearl..." She turned to Izuru and Eriru. "Hey, Izuru and Eriru, I heard you got whooped by the Mermaid Princesses!" she said. Yuuri giggled. "Oh my oxygen. What dimwits! Why are you so stupid? Even though I'm THIS smart!" Yuuri continued. "Thanks to you, it seems that they've started teaming up! If they combine their powers, it'll be a problem, don't you think?" She turned to Gaito. "Unlike these worthless fools, I'll capture the remaining Princesses and their pearls." "This world shall soon be mine..." said Gaito. "Leave it to me, Gaito-sama!" said Yuuri, "I shall capture them soon!"

Masami sat on the shore. She held up her green pearl. She remembered the time she her friend.

(Flashback)

Penelope: Hurry, here!  
(Masami and Penelope were running away.)  
Masami: Shit! For my home country in the North Atlantic. To be destroyed that easily.  
Penelope: Masami, the same thing happened to my home country in the Arctic. We need to search for the remaining Mermaid Princesses.  
?: I won't let you!  
Masami: Who's there!?  
(He appeared. It was Gaito and Yuuri!)  
Masami: (Gasp) You!  
Gaito: The Green and Indigo Pearl Princesses. Allow me to invite you to my castle.  
Yuuri: You wont get away! (He sends a psychic attack)  
Penelope: MASAMI!  
(She get caught.)  
Masami: Penelope, I'll save you!  
Penelope: No Masami, run! Only you can run!  
(Penelope gets captured)  
Masami: Penelope! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Flashback end)

Masami put away her pearl. She wanted revenge.

Zoe, Meru and Kaito were at the concert. As Mitsuki came up everyone applauded, especially Meru. "Meru, why are you here too?" asked Zoe, "Didn't you give me those tickets so Kaito and I could be alone?" "What are talking about? Why wouldn't I come to listening to my Tarou-sama's piano music?" Meru added, "First of all, I thought I would watch over you so you won't carelessly say anything weird to him..." Zoe glared at her. Tarou started playing. Zoe realized something. "This song... is Kaito's Father's song..." she thought. She then looked at Kaito. "Kaito... What are you thinking now?" She smiled. "I wonder what kinda parents they were, to create such a great song..." Kaito stared. He remembered the time he had with his parents. He also remembered Masami saying "Because of your dead parents? I guess they were really famous musicians, weren't they...". He got up and left. He went out with Ruby who said "I was so comfortable, I fell asleep..." Just then, He saw Masami. "Hey Masami, you came?" Zoe said, "Hey, How about going in and listening to the performance? The piano is truly wonderful!" "says the one who actually fell asleep inside..." Zoe looked at Kaito. "Well then, I'm going home..." he said. Zoe watched as kaito left. "Even though I was finally with Kaito at the concert..." she said. Then she remembered something. "That's right!" She walked over to Masami. "Masami, I was gonna give this to you!" She showed the ring to Masami. "I worked real hard to make it! We're classmates, right? A sign of friendship!" Masami looked at Ruby. Then she snatched the ring of Zoe. "YOU'RE TOO CAREFREE!" she said, then left.

Tarou had just finished the performance, then everyone applauded, especially Meru. "It was great, Tarou-sama!" they both said. Just then, a girl with a red dress with black frills came up. That was Yuuri. Everyone applauded. Meru left to visit Mitsuki backstage. Yuuri started playing a tune on the piano. Meanwhile, Meru were backstage saying "Sensei, great job!" Tarou looked at the two weirdly. "_Meru..._" Meru went up to Mitsuki. "Sensei, what's wrong?" she said, "You don't look so well." "_When I listen to this piano melody, I suddenly feel sleepy..._" he replied. Meanwhile, Masami looked at the ring Zoe gave her. She then heard a song. "This melody..." "What's with this icky melody!?" said Zoe. Yuuri glared. "I know that the Mermaid Princesses will gather up around the music..." he thought, "I wonder if they're prepared..." The entire audience fell drearily. Meru noticed. "Aquamarine Pearl Voice!" "Heheheh, You came to see me as I expected, Mermaid Princesses!" said Yuuri. "Pink Pearl Voice!" "Now there are two!" said Yuuri. "Quit that horrible song already!" said Zoe. "Heheheh! More importantly, what are you looking at?" said Yuuri. Then the entire audience attacked The Mermaid Princesses. "Humans who listen to my music lose their minds!" Yuuri said, "In other words, they'll do whatever I want!" Meanwhile, The audience outside are attacking Masumi. Kaito came to Masumi. "Masumi, Run! What are you doing?! Hurry up and run!" He then got attacked. "He's being attacked by then" Masumi thought, "He isn't Gaito?" She then got attacked. Meru then saw Mitsuki attack her. "Mitsuki-sensei! No! Not yet, Tarou-sama. It's too early!" Zoe hit Mitsuki with her microphone. "Hey! What are you doing to my Tarou-sama!" she shouted. "Meru, this is not the time for that!" said Zoe. The two of them screamed. Just then, a voice was heard. "Green Pearl Voice Voice!" It was Masumi! She wore a light green dress with a slit on one side. She started singing. "Who is it?" said Zoe. They realised. "The Green Pearl..." said Zoe. "Mermaid Princess!" completed Meru. Yuuri covered her ears. he audience fainted. "Meru?" said Zoe. "Okay!" said Meru. "Pichi Pichi voice live start!" They joined in on the Pre-chorus

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

"Love shower Pitch!" the three of them said, "How about an encore?" Yuuri groaned. "This sucks!" she said, "I won't forgive you!" Then she disappeared. Mitsuki woke up. Zoe and Meru were there. "What am I doing..." "Sensei," interrupted Meru, "You're awake?" "Yeah," he said, "I felt like I was dreaming..."

The next day, Long story short, Kaito forgived Masumi, Masumi decided to wear the ring and she joined the ALTERNATE TRIO.


End file.
